My Mother And I
by incest-is-awesome
Summary: just a small lemon with Percy and his mom *incest* (this is my first fic)


This is my first fan fiction, so sorry if it's not the best

* * *

**Percy's POV-**

I pushed my fingers into her dripping entrance, rewarded with her moans.

"Yeah yeah! Ooooo right there Percy!" I continued to pump my fingers into Sally's pussy until she came, clenching my fingers.

"Ooo mom! Fuck you're so hot and tight"

"Do you like my little hole?" she asked, spreading her pussy lips apart, looking at me, her son.

I lubed up my cock with her juices, then quickly thrust into her awaiting pussy.

"Ohh!" she cried out, squeezing me in all the right places. I leaned down and began to lick and suck her left nipple, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through out her hot body. Using one hand, I rubbed her clit, and rubbed circles on her stomach with the other.

My shaft filled up her tight pussy. It was like my cock was made for her.

I pounded in to my mom, giving both of us a lot of pleasure.

"UGH! Percy! Harder... *moan* faster *moan* Yeah! Right there! Ugh... Fuck me!" my mom screamed in ecstasy.

At her commands, I sped up and pounded into her faster. My cock filled her up, her pussy holding onto it, making sure it didn't leave until we were finished. I started climaxing, as I took one of her nipples in my mouth, once again.

A few minutes later, I shouted out, letting my juices flow out of my dick, into her tight little hole. She came at the same time as me, our juices pooling together, mixing on the bed.

I squeezed her ass, then I flipped her over and rammed my still, rock had cock, into my mom's tight, pink ass.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! Harder, harder! Oh yeah baby! Right there!" my mom moaned.

I came again, my seed dripping from her ass, overflowing. I pulled out and laid her back down on the bed.

* * *

**Sally's POV-**

"You looking fucking hot baby."

I love when guys talk dirty. It turns me on, especially this time because it's my son. He leaned down and put his mouth by my pussy. He gently blew on it, causing me to shiver.

"Please Perce! Lick me!"

He grabbed my hips and started relentlessly assaulting my clit with his tongue and teeth, drawing a sharp cry of ecstasy from me. I ground my pussy into his face as I drew in shuddering breaths and gripped the headboard, my pussy clenching furiously as I tried to stave off my orgasm.

I started whimpering and moaning and rocking and grinding. My son plunged his tongue as deep as he could into my hole, which he felt clench. I threw my head back, while pinching my nipples, and I screamed Percy's name as I emptied my glistening liquids all over his face.

I could feel the pleasure coursing through my body and scooted back so that I could kiss my son hard, moaning as our tongues met, tasting my juices on his lips.

"Mmmm... Percy."

We pulled away, panting slightly. I was still really horny though.

"Perce, I want your thick cock inside of me again, now."

He smiled, and slowly rubbed the tip of his cock against my clit.

"Stop teasing me! Fuck me!" I growled, growing impatient.

He pushed inside of me, causing me to moan.

"Ohh your cock feels so good," I moaned as I rubbed my clit.

"Your pussy feels even better," Percy gasped, now slamming into me hard. "I bet you love feeling so dirty with my cum all over your face."

I moaned and my pussy clenched. "I do," I said with a stuttering gasp. "Your cum is so good."

"Where do you want it this time?" he asked, his panting growing with each thrust.

"All over my tits," I said, while my pussy started clenching around my son's cock again. "Cover them completely."

He thrusted into my pussy a few more times then he pulled out and blew his load all over my tits, spurt after hot, thick spurt shooting onto my skin and sensitive nipples.

We recovered from their post-orgasmic haze, slowly kissing.

Finally, Percy's cock was limp, something that we were both grateful for. He sighed in contentment and rolled over next to me, both of us facing the ceiling.

"That was amazing. Thank you baby," I whispered.

"Your welcome mom," he replied, as we both fell asleep.

* * *

Read and review! If you have an idea, comment or message me :)


End file.
